


Kitten got Claws

by LadyAhiru



Series: Modern Heroes [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden and Jaskier are BFFs, Aiden is a Firefighter, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Aiden, Consent is Sexy, Dating, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaskier is a nurse, Lambert and Eskel are Witchers, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Area but still Witchers, Proper use of condoms, Secrets, Slow Burn, Soft BDSM, Top Lambert, basically switiching Witchers, bottom lambert, top aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Spin-Off to Stich me up, Buttercup (Set after Chapter 7)After Aiden and Lambert met while helping Jaskier with his new sofa they slowly drift together.
Relationships: Aiden & Jaskier | Dandelion, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Modern Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831789
Comments: 114
Kudos: 135
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Aiden was smirking and kneeling down to retie his boots. Lambert was standing close behind him, shuffling from one foot to the other and the fireman’s smirk grew. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small card and pushed it into Lambert's hand.

“Call me sometime, Handsome.”

Using Lamberts frozen state to his advantage he pressed a small kiss to the other man’s cheek and climbed in the nearby taxi leaving the Witcher staring after him in awe.

Lambert still stood there almost forty minutes later when Eskel came down from Jaskiers apartment, his hair was dishevelled and his shirt buttoned up wrong.

“Lambert? Is everything okay?”

The younger Witcher swallowed hard and nodded, following Eskel to his truck. “I….he gave me his number….”

Eskel sighed. “Look, obviously I am in no position to tell you that that’s a bad idea. Would make me a fucking hypocrite and Geralt has reserved that title for himself.”

Lambert nodded and sighed as well, loud and long and full of frustration. “I just…there is something…I have never felt like….fuck.”

“Don’t tell me. Whenever I think I need to distance myself from Jaskier for his own safety he smiles at me and all my good intentions fly out the window.”

Lambert was silent for the next thirty minutes, looking gaspingly out the passenger window on their drive home. “You okay Lamb?”

“Yeah…I…thanks brother.”

The younger Witcher gave Eskel a weak but honest smile and turned to walk to his side of the big complex. He went straight to his kitchen, opened the fridge to get a beer and fished the card with Aiden’s number out of his pocket.

Before he could talk himself out of it again, he had saved the number and pressed the call button, nervously walking up and down his kitchen. Aiden picked up after the second call.

“Areli.”

Blinking Lambert realized he didn’t even know Aiden’s last name before, his breath hitched in his throat and he suddenly felt like he could not do this but before he could hang up Aiden continued.

“That you handsome? You can talk to me, I don’t bite….unless you are into that.” The firefighter’s voice was warm and deep and send shivers over Lambert's whole body.

“I….hi….” Hi? What the fuck was he thinking? Jesus, he was an idiot. “Look this was a bad idea I should-“

“No fuck. Don’t hang up. Shit sorry I know I come on strong I just…you intrigue me.”

Lambert blinked and took a hard sip from his beer bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I do?”

“Yeah…you kinda hot and seem interesting…”

“Ok.”

“Okay, you agree that you are hot or okay you go out on a date with me?”

The warm ball of anxiety in his belly made Lambert sit down and take a deep breath in. It had been over a century since he had been last on a date. It was so much easier to just arrange casual sex in one way or the other but even though he barely knew the other man he wanted more.

“Yeah…that….”

“Yes! Okay! I work till 8 tonight but we could get drinks afterwards? Or is that too soon?”

“No…that works…I pick you up?”

“Oh, that’s sweet! I text you the address!”

“Ok….”

He could hear the smile in the other one's voice and it brought one to Lambert's own face.

“Looking forward to seeing you, Lambert!”

“Me too.”

He hung up before he could ruin it and then let himself plop down onto his large sofa, finishing his beer.

Hours later after a long nap, a hot shower and some basic beard trimming Lambert stood in his large walk-in closet, a towel wrapped around his mid-section and unsure what to wear. He finally settled on a casual outfit for which he had gotten compliments in the past. Dark fitted Jeans and a loose black T-shirt, his leather jacket thrown on over it. Eskel said he looked like a sexy biker and if even his brother could give him a compliment like that he was sure he looked nice enough to go on an actual date.

A date. He still wondered how Eskel did it. The first time he had met Jaskier had been because he had been unconscious and other people calling the ambulance for him, back then Lambert had wondered why his brother would go back to the ER over and over again if he didn’t really need it with his Witcher healing. Now he knew why. Logic told him that he should not emotionally get involved with a civilian, a mortal that he would surely outlive but his heart yearned for true companionship.

All his life the Witcher had suppressed the feeling of loneliness inside of him, had told himself that he did not need anyone to come home to but when Geralt had married and retired as a Witcher the wish of a family of his own had become stronger. He did not want to retire yet but it would be nice to have someone to share his life with, someone to come home to, someone to cook for and support.

Sighing he hailed a cab and made his way over to the Firehouse.


	2. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aiden and Lambert have their first date

The firehouse looked beautiful, it was an old brick building but someone, probably it inhabitants had decorated it with lights and flowers and it looked cosy and inviting. Lambert could see a garden to the side and back, but it was covered with huge hedges so there was no way of telling what was inside.

Only a few minutes after eight the door opened and a few men shuffled out, Aiden being one of them. His hair looked still wet and Lambert could smell the scent of fresh soap and something he could not identify yet that must just be Aiden’s baseline smell and he could not wait to get a closer sniff.

“You made it!”

The firefighters green eyes sparkled with Joy as he smiled widely at Lambert who suddenly felt speechless again. For fucks sake, he was a hundreds of years-old Witcher, who had faced countless horrors, he should be able to hold a fucking conversation.

Instead of answering Lambert nodded and tried his best to smile. Aiden did not seem to mind that he acted shy and like an idiot and hooked his hand under his arms leading him around the block to a small bar. “So, this place is a bit seedy but me and the boys from the firehouse are regulars it’s pretty nice. The beer is good and cheap and the wings are so spicy they will set your tongue on fire.”

“That…sounds nice.”

Smiling Aiden opened the door for him and then the Witcher was lead into a small, rustic but comfortable bar. They were lucky to find the last empty corner booth and Aiden slipped in beside him, their knees brushing together.

Their Waiter came over shortly and after ordering beers and a platter of finger food to share Aiden turned to face the Witcher. “So….tell me something about you.”

“Uhm…I own my own flat, it’s next to my brothers, we…uhm we even have a pool and a sauna and a big garden.”

“Oh, that is so cool! I have two roommates and it’s horrible! I just spent most days at the firehouse but lately, I am thinking about moving into a place of my own. Jask has offered me his spare bedroom but I don’t want to impose.”

Lambert nodded and tried to softly smile. “Mhm, you two are really close.”

“Yeah, …he is my brother from another mother. Not that he ever knew his parents. We are thick as thieves as they say.”

“Me and Eskel as well, our third brother he…we used to be close but he moved away to marry and…well, Eskel and I did not approve so much of his wife. She’s kinda mean to him.”

“Ah, that sucks, he still with her?”

“Yeah, they have a teenage daughter, Ciri.”

Nodding in understanding Aiden reached over the table and softly put his hand above Lamberts.

“But you and Eskel are still close?”

Enjoying the feel of Aiden’s warm skin on his Lambert let his thumb brush over the back of Aiden’s hand.

“Yes. We do everything together. Work, living you know.”

Aiden took a sip from his beer and smiled. “So what do you do for a living if you don’t mind me asking?”

Lambert blinked. Shit, what had Eskel told Jaskier? Had he said anything? He decided to stick with the usual lie they told people. “Pest and Animal Control.”

“Oh! That’s cool, must be why you are so fit.” Aiden winked and pulled his hand back as the food was served.

The food was indeed delicious and Lambert found that he really enjoyed the time with Aiden. Slowly he remembered that he was actually pretty suave and smiled. “So… what’s your excuse then?”

Laughing Aiden shrugged. “We have a pretty good gym at the firehouse. You can only consume so much TV in a day, besides its important for my job.”

“Makes sense…”

They continued to talk, more beer being ordered and when Aiden licked his fingers clean of barbeque sauce Lambert could feel the hot ball of arousal rising in his guts.

“Do you have work tomorrow?”

“Nope, not until Wednesday. All yours….all night.”

Swallowing Lambert took a leap of faith and pushed his hand around Aiden’s neck, pulling him closer, playing with the short hair son his neck. “Good.” Their lips met and he could feel the younger man almost melting against him, pliant and willing and wrapping his own arms around Lambert's shoulders. Aiden tasted like the food they just had but also earthy and warm and Lambert could not get enough of it. A low growl left his mouth and instead of being scared off Aiden’s response was to loudly moan and crawl onto his lap.

The kiss turned a bit sloppy, their teeth clashing together until the found a better angle.

“Uhm guys…not that I mind the show but you are still in public.”

“Oh shit! Bob, I am so sorry!”

Aiden looked apologetic at the Waiter and gave him a big tip when he paid the bill. Turning back to Lambert, who tried the best to fix his hair, he smiled. “So, this might be to forward but…will you take me to your place? I would say mine but…roommates.”

“Fuck, yes. Come on.”

He pulled Aiden to his feet and almost dragged him out the bar.


	3. make yourself at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lambert takes Aiden home  
> Chapter has [SMUT]

They squeezed into a tiny taxi and the driver grinned wide at them when Aiden climbed onto Lambert's lap and said: “I will give you 20 extra if you don’t look back!”

Lambert had just enough time to yell out his address before his mouth was otherwise occupied and Aiden’s half-hard cock ground against his own.

“Jesus Christ Aiden!”

Smirking the younger man spread his fingers through Lambert's hairs, fisting at the ends of it and pulling the other man’s head back so he had better access to his neck, sucking a dark bruise into the pale skin. Lambert had no time to think about how the firefighter managed to mark him, even with his Witcher healing, as Aiden continued to bite at his neck.

When the taxi finally arrived at Lambert's home they were both painfully hard and painting and after paying the driver Lambert all but grabbed Aiden’s shirt and dragged him into his house.

“You have a beautiful home…”

“Shut up. I give you the tour tomorrow.”

Laughing Aiden followed Lambert into his large yet comfortable bedroom. He had not much time to look around since Lambert pushed him flat onto the bed and pulled both their shirts over their heads, letting them drop to the floor before climbing over Aiden, straddling him.

The firefighter smirked happily and let his hands brush trough the hair on Lambert's chest. “Fuck. You are so fucking hot Lambert.”

The Witcher slightly blushed and started to work on Aiden’s Jeans buttons. “You are one to talk.”

Aiden reached out for Lambert's own zipper and smiled softly. “So…do you prefer to take or be taken?”

Lambert stopped in his treks, unsure how to respond. He had a preference but most of his bed partners always assumed he liked to be on the giving end, thanks to his burly physique. “I….”

He fell silent and Aiden set up, pulling him into a deep and sloppy kiss. “I like both, so have at it in any way you want.”

“Oh…that’s….” Lambert pushed the firefighter back down and finished undressing him. “Is it cool if I ride you?”

“Fuck yeah, very…much so.”

“Good.”

Lambert kicked his own pants and underwear of and straddled the other man once more, rubbing their hard cocks together and earning him a sharp intake of breath from Aiden.

“Lube?”

“Nightstand.”

The firefighter reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom from the small drawer in the nightstand. Lambert knew he was immune to any diseases but he always had condoms at home in case he brought back a mortal like he did now and could not explain.

“Can I prep you?”

“Yes, please.”

Smiling the Witcher lifted his hips, welcoming Aiden’s warm fingers between his cheeks and breathing heavily. Being asked for his preferences and constantly checked in was such a turn on for him. He braced his hands against Aiden’s shoulders as the first finger breached his rim, smiling down at the other man.

The firefighter bit his lips in concentration, wanting to make sure the other man was thoroughly prepped and every time Lambert whined in pleasure, small panting “please” leaving his mouth, he felt pride swell inside of him. Soon he was three fingers deep into Lambert, the Witchers cock leaking down onto Aiden’s stomach and his head thrown back in open pleasure.

Panting Aiden withdrew his hand and quickly wrapped the condom around his own hard cock. “Ready?”

“Yes! I was ready twenty minutes ago you…you…”

Laughing Aiden grabbed Lambert's hips and helped him slightly up so he could sink down onto him.

“Fuck.”

Even with all the prep, the older man was still deliciously tight and Aiden correctly assumed that he would not often come into the pleasure of being on the receiving end.

“Lambert….fuck you feel amazing.”

The only sound the Witcher could manage was a breathy gurgle followed by a deep and loud moan as Aiden thrust against his prostate. Frantically moving his hips and letting himself enjoy the ride Lambert dug his fingernails into Aiden’s chest.

“Fuck yes, take what you need, Handsome!”

Eager and spurred on by the firefighter's words Lambert forgot his Witcher strength and rode Aiden in earnest. Surprisingly the other man had no issue with the harsh and violent movements or the way his nails almost draw blood on his skin. On the contrary, the harder Lambert fucked him the louder he moaned until Lambert could feel Aiden’s hot seed filling him to the brim.

With a loud curse, the Witcher was soon to follow, covering Aiden’s chest in pearly streaks of sperm and falling down next to the firefighter.

“Holy hell, that was amazing!”

Before Lambert could start to withdraw in his own head and imagine the worst-case scenario Aiden had cuddled up against him, his head resting on Lambert's chest and a soft kiss pressed to his chin. He grabbed Lambert's hand and laced their fingers together, smiling softly, his green eyes closed.

“Mhm…wake me in about forty minutes for another round?”

Laughing Lambert pulled him closer.

“Sure, Kitten.”


	4. Waking up with pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aiden gives Lambert a very good morning  
> [SMUT]

The first sensation Lambert was aware of when waking was warm and wet heat surrounding his morning wood. He stretched, blinking, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked down only to be met by green sparkling eyes full of mischief and want.

“Aiden!”

Grinning around Lamberts cock the firefighter continued to trace the leaking head with his tongue, one of his hands grabbing at Lambert's hip, holding him firmly in place the other made its way down between his legs and pushed inside of his still wet hole.

“Fuck! Holy hell….fuckfuckuck.”

There was a slight chuckling sound, dampened by his mouth being stuffed full with cock as Aiden sucked Lambert completely down his throat.

Grabbing at the bedsheets to hold onto Lambert pushed his hip up into Aiden’s mouth only to be pushed back by his hand. The Witchers thoughts were otherwise occupied or he would have might have noticed that Aiden was actually strong enough to hold him firmly in place but in the heat of the moment all he could feel was the mouth surrounding him and another finger gently being pushed inside his hole.

“Wait…stop!”

Immediately Aiden’s movements halted and he let Lamberts cock drop out of his mouth. The motion made an obscene slurping sound that brought a faint blush to the older man’s cheeks.

“Lambert? You okay?”

“Yes, fuck. Yes. More than okay. I just….do- don't want to come like this. Want to come on your prick.”

“Ah…gods, you are perfect.”

Aiden shuffled around and grabbed onto the back of both of Lambert's knees, pushing until they rested, folded, against his chest.

“This okay?”

“Yes, shit! Fuck me already!”

Grinning Aiden leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the other man’s lips before slowly pushing inside of him.

“Fuck, how can you still be so tight?”

“It’s my superpower asshole!”

Laughing Aiden pushed further in until he was fully sheathed in Lambert's heat. “Ready?”

“Yes, Oh my god!”

Smiling Aiden bit down onto Lambert's neck, right under the bruise he had left last night, determined to leave another mark on the Witchers skin as he started with slow but hard thrusts.

“Fuck…Aiden…ohhh.”

Under normal circumstances, Lambert would have been embarrassed by the needy whining sound he made but he did not care now.

Aiden was taking his time, his pace antagonizing slow and the kisses he pressed against Lamberts face hot and feverish.

Grunting Lambert clawed his hands into Aiden’s shoulder, holding on for dear life as the long thrust got faster and quicker and his prostate was hit with every push.

“Ghnn….I can’t hold on much longer.”

“Then don’t sweetheart.”

Later Lambert would swear that it was the fast fucking and not the term of endearment that pushed him over the edge. Aiden did not stop and fucked him through his orgasm, ignoring the mess between them until he reached his peak himself and came deep down inside of Lambert.

They both held onto each other, exchanging soft and longing kisses until Aiden carefully let himself slip out of Lambert and hugged him tightly.

Smiling they rubbed their noses together, Aiden’s legs slung around Lambert, holding him in place.

“Sooo….good morning?”

Laughing Lambert shook his head. “Morning asshole….I make you coffee in a minute.”

“My my, Coffee and an orgasm? Aren’t I lucky?”

“I think I am the lucky one….”

Lambert tried to look away but Aiden captured his chin and turned him so he could kiss him.

“Will there by chance also be food?”

“I have some stuff I think….Eskel stocks my fridge….I mostly eat junk food.”

“Well, I am sure I can make us something.”

“Aiden…you are my guest you don’t have to…”

“I want to…besides….you need the calories.”

Smirking Aiden got up, he strutted to the open bathroom door and shortly after Lambert could hear the shower followed by. “You coming or what sweetheart?”

Laughing the Witcher got up and followed the firefighter into the bathroom.


	5. you are a what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lambert has a good day until he hasn't
> 
> [READ Stich me up, Buttercup Chapter 11 first]

After Aiden had fed his new boyfriend he dragged him right back into bed. Lambert could not remember when he had last had a lazy day but he found that he really liked it with Aiden. The firefighter had pushed Lambert down, lying on top of him and they had been softly kissing for hours, not going further, just tender presses of lips against each other, gentle hands in the hair and soft noises.

It was perfect until Aiden’s phone started to ring.

“Let it go to voicemail….”

Chuckling Aiden nodded and continued to work a bruise into Lambert's chest but the ringing didn’t stop. He huffed frustrated and fished for his phone.

“Yeah?”

He could hear sobbing on the other end and immediately sat up.

“Jask? What’s wrong?”

“I….he’s a Witcher Aiden. A Witcher…I…need to leave town. I…I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“What? Jask. No, wait.”

But the other line had already gone silent.

Thanks to his Witcher hearing Lambert was well aware of the content of the phone call but was unsure what to say. So they both new about Witchers then, what did it mean? And why was Jaskier trying to leave town? He grabbed Aiden’s wrist with his full strength before the other man could get up and run after his best friend. Dread set into Lambert's stomach. He was sure he was about to lose what he had just found but he needed to make sure his brother is ok.

“Aiden…..you knew?”

Green eyes met golden ones and there was so much sadness in Aiden’s eyes that Lambert felt sick.

“I was going to tell you…I did not plan to….I….I need to go after Jaskier before he does something stupid and I’ll never see him again.”

“I…What are you two?”

A sad laugh left Aiden’s lips as he shook his head, not willing to betray Jaskiers secret.

“I am a firefighter…..”

“Aiden.”

“I was….I was….” He pushed a hand through his hair. “I was a Witcher…am a Witcher technically….School of Cat.”

Lambert's grip around his wrist vanished and Aiden lost all hope at the betrayed look in Lambert's eyes.

The former Witcher got up, gathering his clothes and walked to the door. “For what it’s worth. I really like you.” The door smashed shut after Aiden and Lambert let himself fall back onto the mattress not sure what to do or think now.

Aiden was dressing and running at the same time, hoping he would be fast enough to reach Jaskiers place before the nurse had left town. He thanked all the gods in existence when he unlocked the place with his spare key and found Jaskier in the middle of packing his suitcase.

“Aiden….”

“Don’t you dare Aiden me! What happened!?”

Jaskier fell to his knees, crying and sobbing and Aiden immediately knelt down beside him to hug him. It took a while for Jaskier to open up but finally, the words came out.

“He must hate me know…..and….I don’t want to be killed by him.”

“Jaskier….why do you think he would hurt you? Did he….do something?”

“No…but I am a creature….he is a Witcher…that’s what they do….kill people like me.”

The vein in Aiden’s neck became visible as his jaw tightened.

“Jask….I am one too…. Is that how you still think about me?”

“What!? No! Of course not you…you are different.”

“Jaskier….they are good guys….they won’t hurt you….you need to go back and explain.”

“I can’t Aiden…. I please don’t make me.”

Hopelessness set into the former Witcher heart as he held Jaskier tight.

“I won’t make you do anything sweetie…I just….you are my best friend. I don’t want to lose that because you wrongly assume that….I am not saying that I don’t think your feelings are not valid just maybe you are not thinking very clearly at the moment dear.”

Jaskier shook his head and silently stood up.

“I need to go….please don’t follow me. Please.”

Reluctantly Aiden nodded, even though he would follow his friend. Jaskier stood up smiled downed at his friend, grabbed his suitcase and left.

Aiden allowed himself three deep breaths before standing up and calling Lambert.

“Aiden?”

“Look, I know you don’t want to see me again, but I ….”

There was silence for a bit before he could hear a heavy sigh. “I don’t hate you, you Idiot. Come over. Eskel is here. We have some questions.”


	6. take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aiden and Lambert meet for one more time

Talking to Eskel and Lambert had been emotionally and physically draining, yet Aiden had decided to walk home instead of calling another cab to clear his head. Eskel was currently rushing to find Jaskier and the firefighter hoped that he could convince the nurse to come back and not run.

A part of him hoped that Lambert would follow him, call him back but nothing happened, the wolf stayed back and Aiden had to swallow hard to keep the upcoming tears down. Reaching home he nodded at his loud roommates and hid in his own room, trying to catch some sleep before the night shift.

Thankfully he had a lot to do during the night so he had no time to think about anything further. His shift had just ended a few minutes ago, his skin still covered in soot and ash when his phone rang and Jaskier told that he had made up with Eskel and that everything was fine.

Relief washed over Aiden so hard that he had to sit down, right on the steps of his fire station and focus on his breathing for a minute, closing his eyes and trying to just focus on the good things in his life.

“You look like shit.”

Blinking Aiden opened his eyes and stared at Lambert who shuffled from one foot to the other, hands behind his broad back, golden eyes nervously twitching.

“Oh yeah? You don’t look so hot yourself.”

Lambert snorted but didn’t say anything, instead, he was shrugging awkwardly opening and closing his mouth a few times but not responding.

“Look Lambert, I am tired as hell. I had 4 calls last night and our hot water is broken so I have to walk home like this before I can shower. My roommates are both gonna be home and loud and awful and I haven’t eaten since breakfast with you yesterday. So….what do you want?”

The Wolf Witcher stared at him for a few minutes. He had had a plan for what to say. Discussing it with Eskel on the drive to the station after his brother had called him to tell him the good news that he and Jaskier were finally properly together.

His older brothers words still ringing in his ears, that life was short and you should take a leap of faith every once in a while.

He stared at Aiden who pushed a tired hand through his dirty hair and at the defeated look in the firefighters face he finally found his voice.

“Here is what we gonna do.”

The Cat Witcher looked up, curiously raising an eyebrow.

“You gonna get your stuff and I will drive you home, to my place, not yours, since you won’t have any peace and quiet there. You gonna take a nice hot shower and then I am gonna feed you and take you to bed.”

Now it was Aiden’s time to stare flabbergasted before a sly grin made its way onto his face.

“Take me to bed? Or _take_ me to bed?”

Smiling Lambert took a step forward, holding his arm out to Aiden in an inviting gesture.

“Yes.”

Laughing Aiden got up and trough his own arms around Lambert not caring if he got dirt on the other man’s clothing and kissed him lovingly, finding that when Lambert took him home and delivered on his promises he was keen to never let him go ever again.


End file.
